survivorfnfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor- Land of Ooo
'''Survivor: Land of Ooo '''is the 23rd season of Survivor. Twists Tribe Switch Firemaking Tiebreaker Castaways Summary In the lush land of Ooo, 12 castaways set off to win the grand Survivor title and prize. The tribes were split into Ice and Fire. On Ice, Earl of Lemongrab was an early outcast, having the rest of the tribe be barely able to muster what he said. Finn was the strongest, and targeted Tree Trunks, who was the oldest on the tribe. However, Tree Trunks made a solid duo alliance with Lady Rainicorn, while Finn made a "Pretty People" alliance with Flame Princess and Jake. On Fire, Betty was very obsessed and talkative to Ice King, thinking they were in an alliance. Ice King formed a rivalry with her and Lumpy Space Princess, who didn't do a lot of work. The other four in the alliance made a pact to vote out either LSP or Betty. At the first challenge, Lemongrab struggled to communicate with his tribe, while Tree Trunks was very slow. Ultimately, they cost Ice the win. Finn wanted to take out Tree Trunks, while Flame Princess and Jake wanted to get out Lemongrab. Tree Trunks and Lady Rainicorn noticed this and sided with them, sending Earl of Lemongrab home. Finn was mad at them, making him an easy target. Luckily, Ice won the next challenge. Facing tribal, the majority 4 sent home Betty, blindsiding her and LSP. When Fire lost again, they sent home LSP, becoming a stronger tribe and subsequently winning the next challenge. Finn made up with his alliance, but they didn't totally trust him. Finn made fun of Tree Trunks skills, and Flame Princess and Jake didn't want him to be in their alliance. They teamed up with T.T. and Rainicorn and sent Finn home, blindsided. The tribes, with equal numbers, had a tribe switch. The new tribes were- Land; Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, Lady Rainicorn, and Tree Trunks, and Water; Marceline, Jake, BMO, and Flame Princess. With equal numbers, Lady Rainicorn and Tree Trunks didn't want to work with new people. However, on Water, Flame Princess schemed to get out Jake, who she thought was very annoying. She worked with BMO and Marceline. Land lost the first switched-tribe challenge, mainly due to Tree Trunks. Lady didn't want to send home her ally, but didn't want to lose more challenges. So, she voted to Ice King when T.T. thought they were voting for Bubblegum. This gave the two on Fire the majority, and sent home Tree Trunks. Land won the next challenge. Working with Fire, Flame Princess blindsided Jake. The two tribes merged. Fire looked to have the majority, consisting of four original members. However, Flame Princess had a secret alliance with Marceline and BMO. BMO didn't entirely want to shake up the game, and told Ice King and Princess Bubblegum about Flame Princess. When Flame found this out, she yelled at BMO and wanted to take her out. Marceline stayed loyal to her, angering her original Fire alliance. Lady Rainicorn was left out of the loops and was lucky she wasn't part of any drama. Ice King, who won Individual Immunity, decided that they shouldn't send Flame Princess home yet, and take out Marceline, a traitor to their strong 4. They tried to pull in Lady Rainicorn, but she wanted Flame Princess gone and didn't listen to them. Ultimately, it was Marceline sent to the jury, who voted for BMO. Cracks soon began to form in the Fire alliance. Ice King and Princess Bubblegum wanted to branch out and get Rainicorn in the numbers, but BMO didn't let them, persisting they stay Fire-strong. Ice King decided to cut BMO loose, and the two voted against her. However, Flame Princess rejected an offer Ice King gave her, and teamed up with Rainicorn to get him out. The votes were 2-2-1, and at the revote, the contestants could only vote for BMO, Ice King, or Flame Princess, who BMO voted for. Bubblegum was mad that she didn't take Ice King's offer, and voted her out with Rainicorn, who flipped. There was a clear dividing line, with Bubblegum and Ice King the majority. BMO didn't want to work with Rainicorn, but Rainicorn sensed that she was voting for Ice King, causing the votes to be tied. Since no one wanted to flip their vote, there was a fire making challenge between Ice King and Rainicorn, who the two Fire's voted for. Ice King, ironic to his name, won the challenge, kicking Rainicorn off the show. Down to three, Ice King won Final Immunity. He decided to keep BMO, who he felt annoyed a large sum of the cast. At the Final Tribal, his theory was proven correct, with many chastising BMO for making zero moves in the game. Ice King was praised for his strategic skills, and easily won 5-0. Episodes